Welcome to my life
by AD vs AV
Summary: Harry a les nerfs à fleur de peau suite aux actions de Voldemort et de ses amis. Il en a marre d’être manipulé et est au bord de la crise de nerfs. C’est alors qu’il rencontra Severus Rogue et Drago Malfoy… One Shot. rating T car je ne sais pas vraiment


**Résumé :** Harry a les nerfs à fleur de peau suite aux actions de Voldemort et de ses amis. Il en a marre d'être manipulé et est au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'est alors qu'il rencontra Severus Rogue et Drago Malfoy… One Shot.

* * *

Et d'un nouvel OS, un ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

* * *

Welcome to my life **

* * *

Harry se leva d'un coup de la table de Gryffondor. Progressivement, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, habituée à ses crises de fureur mais pas à leur violence. 

-Ca suffit ! gronda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Ron se recula sur sa chaise, prit de panique. Jamais Harry n'avait jamais dirigé une telle colère vers lui, une haine si froide…

-Weasley, te rend-tu compte que tu es un poids pour l'humanité et actuellement pour moi ? demanda Harry d'un ton doucereux qui se répercuta en écho dans la salle. Alors boucle-la. Ce serait la plus grande chose que tu pourrais faire.

Le silence se fit.

-Harry… tenta timidement Hermione.

La chose à ne pas faire puisque l'adolescent se retourna d'un bloc vers elle.

-Toi, ferme-la. Tu n'as rien à dire, pas de leçons à donner ! siffla Harry. Tu ne peux pas comprendre et tu ne comprendras jamais rien ! Tu as beau te croire intelligente, tu n'es rien !

Il ignora son regard blessé et cria, sa colère enflant rapidement :

-Vous prétendez tout connaître mais aucun de vous ne serait là si je n'avais pas cette putain de prophétie à accomplir ! Vous serez tous six pieds sous terre si je n'existais pas ! Et à cause d'un idiot qui ne sait pas sur qui compter, cette vie est foutue. Alors bouclez-la à la fin !

Harry était dans une fureur noire, aveugle. Le sol se mit à trembler et les lumières vacillèrent.

-Harry… souffla une voix terrifiée.

Mais même Ginny ne pouvait rien pour lui. Harry tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter la salle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur Drago Malfoy et Severus Rogue. Les deux Serpentards regardèrent Harry avec cet air supérieur.

-Ainsi, Potter, vous êtes aussi incapable de fermer votre esprit que de vous contrôler.

-De plus, renchérit Drago, on l'entend à l'autre bout du château.

-Pour vous déplaire, bâtard graisseux ! cracha Harry, sans même s'en rendre compte, juste ravi d'avoir quelqu'un pour se défouler.

-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor Potter, siffla doucereusement son professeur.

-Ca vous fait plaisir, crétin crasseux ?

-Oui, Potter. Encore 30 points en moins. Je fais ce que j'ai toujours rêver de faire au petit prince que vous êtes.

Ces paroles rendirent Harry totalement fou.

-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ESPECE DE CONNARD ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI NI DE MA VIE !

Le sol tremblait furieusement et l'école semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Drago Malfoy se demandait ce qui pouvait rendre Harry Potter dans cet état. Il décida d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie :

-Et alors, Potter ? Tu n'es qu'un prince arrogant, qui peut tout avoir en claquant des doigts chez tes moldus !

Harry semblait se calmer. Des larmes roulèrent de ses prunelles et il fredonna :

-_Do you ever feel like breaking down ?  
__Like somehow you just don't belon,  
__And no one understands you?  
__Do you ever wanna run away?  
__Do you lock yourself in your room  
__With the radio on turned up so loud  
__And no one hears you screaming  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__When nothing feels alright  
__You don't know what it's like to be like me..._

Aussitôt, il y eut un flash de lumière noire et un lien or sortit du cœur de Harry pour frapper les fronts de ses deux ennemis.

**Flash Back**

_-Potter ! rugit une voix furieuse._

_Un petit garçon de 5 ans, coiffé d'une touffe de cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes se recroquevilla sur le sol, dans le coin de la cuisine. Son oncle se pencha sur lui et le saisit par le col. Le garçon se débattit faiblement, terrorisé._

_-Comment as-tu osé briser le dîner de ma carrière en reversant le plat chaud ?_

_-Je n'ai pas fait exprès oncle Vernon, répondit Harry d'une voix d'enfant._

_L'homme poussa un rugissement et mit une gifle au garçon dont la tête heurta un meuble. Le sang goutta sur le sol mais l'adulte s'en fichait. Il le martela de coups jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de l'enfant se transforment en cris de pure douleur. Il le saisit à nouveau par le col et lui souffla dans la figure son haleine putride. _

_-Tu vas rester un mois dans ton placard, et sans nourriture ! Ca t'apprendra à tout gâcher ! _

_L'enfant fut enfermé dans son placard et il retint ses pleurs. _

_-Ne pas pleurer sinon oncle Vernon me laissera enfermer encore deux semaines de plus…_

_Le garçon parlait tout seul en massant son flanc. Il souleva son tee-shirt trop grand et vit les hématomes noirs qui couvraient sa peau. Il gémit, certains d'avoir au moins une côte de cassé. Mais il ferma les yeux. Clôt sa bouche. Et resta ainsi des heures, droit comme un i._

**Fin du Flash Back**

-_To be hurt, to feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__And no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__Welcome to my life_

**Flash Back**

_-Potter ! bleuglait Vernon Dursley. Tu as fini la pelouse ? _

_-Non ! gémit une voix. Pas encore._

_-Non mais regardez-moi ce fainéant !_

_Dudley éclata d'un rire gras, devant la télé avec un paquet de chips à la main. Il regardait fréquemment Harry, dans l'espoir de le rendre jaloux. Mais le garçon de 7 ans restait silencieux, courbé dans l'herbe._

_-Souviens-toi, siffla la voix de Pétunia, que si tu n'as pas lavé la voiture, ciré le plancher, astiqué l'argenterie et nettoyé les vitres, ainsi que préparé le dîner, tu ne mangera rien ni ce soir ni demain matin._

_Le garçon acquiesça doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Il finit la pelouse et rentra pour faire le plancher. Hélas Dudley lui fit un croche patte et Harry s'étala sur le sol pathétiquement. Vernon éclata d'un gros rire. _

_-Incapable de tenir sur ses jambes ! Mais que va-t-on faire de ce gosse ?_

_Le garçon garda la tête baissé, préparant de quoi nettoyer le sol._

_-Et que ça brille ! ordonna sèchement sa tante. _

_Et Harry se mit au travail, avec la lenteur d'un condamné. _

**Fin du Flash Back**

-_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
__Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
__Are you desperate to find something more  
__Before your life is over?  
__Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
__Are you sick of everyone around?  
__With the big fake smiles  
__And stupid lies  
__While deep inside your bleeding  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__When nothing feels alright  
__You don't know what it's like to be like me...  
_

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__And no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__Welcome to my life_

**Flash Back** :

_-Attrapez-le ! ordonna Dudley, traînant son corps si peu athlétique._

_Ses acolytes s'élancèrent après Harry. Le garçon gémit :_

_-Pas encore, s'il vous plait !_

_Mais sa prière fut ignorée. _

_-C'est qu'il court vite l'animal ! grogna Dudley._

_-T'inquiète, rassura Piers, dés qu'on l'a, on te le laisse._

_Harry continuait à mettre de la distance entre eux mais l'un de ses persécuteurs s'exclama :_

_-Il n'y a qu'une issue ! Je le prend par la rue perpendiculaire !_

_Harry gémit doucement. Il avait 9 ans. Neuf ans qu'il vivait, sans vraiment savoir comment. Neuf ans pour échapper à Dudley, à ses amis et aux coups de son oncle. Et, peu à peu, l'envie de se laisser sombrer grandissait même si au fond, quelque chose lui disait qu'on comptait sur lui. Il courrait de plus belle sachant que celui qui allait le prendre par devant avait moins de chemin à parcourir que lui pour s'en sortir. Hélas, lorsqu'il le vit surgir devant lui, il sut que c'était perdu, que c'était un jour sans. Il carra son corps squelettique et fonça dans le garçon qui n'eut aucun mal à le mettre à terre. Le temps qu'il se relève, Dudley était arrivé. Piers tordit les poignets de Harry dans son dos et Dudley se mit à frapper. Fort. Le sang donnait un goût métallique à sa salive. Finalement, après l'avoir martelé de coups de pied, ils le laissèrent ensanglanté. Le garçon rentra péniblement chez lui, pour se faire hurler dessus. _

**Fin du Flash Back**

-_No one ever lied straight to your face  
__No one ever stabs you in the back  
__You might think I'm happy  
__But I'm not gonna be ok  
__Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
__You never had to work  
__It was always there  
__You don't know what it's like  
__What it's like  
_

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__And no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like_

Harry était immobile. D'autres flashs jaillirent de son esprit mais il s'en fichait. Il avait mal, il avait touché le fond pour de bon.

-_To be hurt, to feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__And no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__Welcome to my life  
__Welcome to my life  
__Welcome to my life_

(Welcome to my life, Simple Plan)

Harry releva son regard las vers les deux Serpentards qui semblaient foudroyés.

-Potter, êtes-vous conscient de ce que vous venez de faire ?

Harry esquissa un sourire désabusé. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il venait d'offrir à deux ennemis tous ses souvenirs. Chaque nuit, un nouveau souvenir leur reviendrait. Sa vie n'aurait plus de secrets pour eux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour annuler ce sort. Mais Harry s'en fichait.

Le garçon fit un sourire étrange. Il murmura d'une voix qui se répercuta en écho :

-Welcome to my life.

Harry releva sa baguette qu'il avait en main. Il chuchota un sort. Une lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et heurta un corps. Mais ce n'était pas celui de Rogue. Ni celui de Malfoy… Car la baguette était tournée vers son possesseur…

* * *

Fin !

* * *

Pour ceux qui sont nuls en anglais, voilà ma traduction de Welcome to my life. 

As-tu déjà senti que tu n'étais pas à ta place ?  
Comme si d'une certaine manière tu n'étais pas chez toi  
Et que personne ne te comprenait ?  
As-tu déjà voulu fuir ?  
T'es-tu déjà enfermé dans ta chambre  
Avec le volume de la radio monté à fond  
Et personne pour t'entendre hurler  
Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Quand tout va mal  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi.

D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu,  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité,  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond,  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds,  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver,  
Non tu ne sais ce que ça fait.  
Bienvenue dans ma vie.

As-tu déjà voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Es-tu épuisé de te sentir tellement abandonné  
Désespères-tu de trouver quelque chose de plus  
Avant la fin de ta vie ?  
Es-tu emprisonné à l'intérieur d'un monde que tu hais ?  
En as-tu assez des gens qui t'entourent ?  
Avec ces faux sourires,  
Et ces stupides mensonges  
Pendant qu'à l'intérieur tu saignes,  
Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est,  
Quand tout va mal  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi…

D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu,  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité,  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond,  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds,  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver,  
Non tu ne sais ce que ça fait.  
Bienvenue dans ma vie.

Personne ne t'a jamais menti en face,  
Personne ne t'a jamais poignardé dans le dos,  
Tu t'imagines que je suis heureux,  
Mais je ne vais pas bien.  
Les gens t'ont toujours donné ce que tu voulais,  
Tu n'as jamais eu à travailler,  
C'était toujours comme ça  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Ce que c'est.

D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu,  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité,  
D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond,  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds,  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver,  
Non tu ne sais ce que ça fait.  
Bienvenue dans ma vie.

D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu,  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité,  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond,  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds,  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver,  
Non tu ne sais ce que ça fait.  
Bienvenue dans ma vie  
Bienvenue dans ma vie  
Bienvenue dans ma vie

* * *

Voilà. J'adore cette chanson et je la hais en même temps. Comme si elle avait été écrite pour moi. 

Personnellement, je trouve que cette chanson va super bien là. Bizoos à tous et oubliez pas les review !

Si vous aimez –> review

Si vous n'aimez pas -> review quand même !

Je vous adore !

AD


End file.
